htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
He's Dead
" | tituloe = “Está muerto" | temporada = 4 | numero = 9 | total = 54 | emision = Enero 18, 2018 | escritor = Abby Ajayi | director = Jet Wilkinson | aud = 3.80 http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/thursday-final-ratings-jan-18-2018/ http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/dvr-ratings/week-17-broadcast-live-7-ratings-jan-15-21-2018/ | anterior = Live. Live. Live. | siguiente = Everything We Did Was For Nothing }} es el noveno episodio de la Cuarta Temporada de la serie norteamericana How to get away with Murder, este es el episodio #54 en general. Fue emitido por primera vez el 18 de enero de 2018 en abc. __TOC__ Sinopsis Mientras la policía continua su investigación sobre el disparo accidental de Simon, los Keating 4 lidian con nuevos obstáculos. Mientras tanto, una Annalise traumatizada se encuentra en una situación inimaginable mientras Laurel y su bebé se encuentran entre la vida y la muerte. Resumen thumb|left|250px Minutos después de que llegue la ambulancia vemos la escena en el elevador del Hotel Easton, donde la encargada habla con un oficial de policía sobre lo que le pasó a Laurel ahí. Al enterarse que es la habitación de Annalise, el oficial solicita forenses y registra la habitación como posible escena de crimen. El disco duro y el teléfono de Laurel junto a su bolso todavía se encuentran en el elevador... Mientras tanto, Annalise llega al hospital con Laurel y los médicos se la llevan, dejando a la antigua profesora atrás y en espera de respuestas. thumb|right|250px Connor habla con Michaela por teléfono, y le reclama que les advirtió que algo como esto pasaría, y Michaela le dice que se tranquilice y que todo saldrá bien. Dominic sigue vigilando a Connor desde las escaleras; Connor termina su llamada con Michaela para responderle a Annalise, quien le pregunta que que le ocurrió a Laurel y le dice que tuvo al bebé y están en el hospital. Connor le dice que no sabe de que habla, y que no estaba ahí cuando todo pasó, y cuando Annalise le pregunta a que se refiere el le dice que Simon recibió un balazo. thumb|center|250px thumb|left|250px Connor llega a la casa de Nate y le dice que Annalise necesita su ayuda, y que Asher está en prisión. Bonnie sorprende a Connor desde el sillón de Nate y le pregunta si Asher está en prisión. Por otro lado, Asher es encerrado en la celda que lo vimos en flashforwards, y pide su llamada algo desesperado. En el hospital, Frank llega frenéticamente buscando a Laurel. Annalise le dice que se calme, y el doctor les dice que acaban de trasladar a Laurel a recuperación y al bebé a la encubadora, pero no les puede dar más información porque no son familiares. Frank le dice que es el padre del bebé; el doctor los lleva a ambos a ver al pequeño. thumb|right|250px Poco después son interrumpidos por servicios sociales, quienes los cuestionan sobre el comportamiento de Laurel y les preguntan si ha estado consumiendo sustancias o drogas, y que están intentando descubrir que sucedió. Annalise comienza a gritarle a la mujer que Laurel no consumía drogas y que solo fue un accidente ya que el elevador se atoró cuando dio a luz prematuramente. Mientras la mujer le explica porque hace las preguntas, Annalise observa al padre de Laurel entrar al hospital y va a ver a su nieto. Él habla con un cirujano, pero le pide que el jefe del departamento neonatal se encargue de su nieto. thumb|left|250px Al mismo tiempo, Frank y Annalise discuten con la mujer de servicio social, y ella les revela que Frank no es el padre del bebé, y que Jorge Castillo consiguió la custodia de su nieto debido a que no es capaz de cuidarlo ella misma. Annalise le dice que es su abogada, y le ordena que deje a Frank ver a Laurel, y le entregue todos los documentos sobre la petición firmada por un juez para la custodia si no quiere que los demande. Poco después, Frank visita a Laurel en su habitación, aunque ella sigue sedada. La mujer de servicio social, Vera DeWitt, le entrega los documentos a Annalise, y ella los revisa. thumb|right|250px En un reporte descubre "residuos" de cocaína en la sangre de Laurel, y en la orden legal para la custodia Jorge indica el pasado de "desorden bipolar" y dice que el uso de drogas indujo el parto. Annalise llama a Isaac, y le explica que necesita que venga al hospital con ella para ayudar a su estudiante. Connor entra llega al hospital y deja un mensaje de voz en el buzón de Michaela explicándole que Laurel está en el hospital porque tuvo al bebé. Michaela y Oliver, por otro lado, siguen en la escena del crimen de Caplan & Gold intentando planear que decirle a la policía. Michaela le dice a Oliver que Asher les dijo la verdad. Nate-Oliver-409.png Michaela-interrogation-409.png Oliver-interrogation-409.png Al mismo tiempo, vemos a Asher en la celda llorando como en los flashforwards. Segundos después, vemos que Nate llega a la celda y le pregunta que le dijo a los detectives. En escenas alternas, Michaela le dice a la detective que ella y Asher fueron a asegurarse que la oficina de Tegan estuviera cerrada, y se encontraron a Oliver. Oliver dice que entonces llego Simon, estresado y algo se activo en el. Asher le cuenta la verdad a Nate, que iban a inclpar a Simon cuando el llego y descubrió todo. Michaela dice que lo descubrieron saliendo del cuarto de los servidores, y Oliver dice que aunque intentaron tranquilizarlo el saco la pistola. Asher dice que no sabían que Laurel traía la pistola; Oliver y Michaela dicen que se disparo en la cabeza, y luego dicen que Asher tomó la pistola, al igual que Asher le confiesa que le dijo eso al detective y por eso lo llevaron a prisión. thumb|right|300px Mientras tanto, Bonnie llega a la habitación del hotel de Annalise, y se encuentra con una escena del crimen donde la policía está revisando. Cuando cuestiona a un oficial sobre porque es escena del crimen, el le dice que lo hacen porque Annalise vive ahí, y no confían en que esté diciendo toda la verdad. En el hospital, Annalise le pregunta a Connor si se estaban drogando en la fiesta; Connor le dice que el solo estaba arriba cuando Michaela llego cubierta de sangre. Isaac llega al hospital en ese momento y le pregunta que porque su estudiante Michaela estaba llena de sangre, aunque ella no responde. thumb|left|250px Annalise le dice que necesita su ayuda para hacer una evaluación psicológica a Laurel y descartar las declaraciones de su padre. Isaac se niega, pero ella le dice que si no lo hace los va a reportar a el y a Jacqueline por lo que hicieron anteriormente. Michaela finalmente escucha el mensaje de Connor y se entera de que Laurel está en el hospital. Michaela, en shock, ve como le ponen una cobija a Oliver (como lo vimos en los flashforwards) y sale de la oficina y va al elevador. Tegan la detiene y le pregunta que como es que Simon consiguió la tarjeta si ella tenía su cartera. Michaela le dice que no sabe, pero Tegan le dice que no es buena mintiendo, y se va decepcionada. thumb|right|300px En el hospital, Isaac se encuentra con Frank, y le pregunta que como está Laurel. Frank dice que encontraron drogas en su sistema. Frank y Isaac entran a la habitación mientras una enfermera dice que se está despertando. Laurel comienza a sentir su estomago y le pregunta a Frank que donde está su bebé. Frank intenta tranquilizarla, mientras Isaac observa la escena desde la puerta, algo preocupado. Laurel comienza a gritar preguntarle una y otra vez que donde está su bebé. Isaac sale de la habitación y llama a Annalise pero no consigue respuesta. thumb|left|260px Mientras tanto, Annalise discute con Vera sobre el bebé y como hará otras pruebas para demostrar que Laurel no consume drogas. Vera le dice que es demasiado tarde, y que Jorge Castillo ya está transfiriendo a su nieto a otro hospital, aunque le ofrece una disculpa. Annalise ve a Jorge y a las enfermeras moviendo al bebé en su encubadora, y corre gritándoles para alcanzarlos y pedirles que se detengan. Michaela llega al hospital por fin, y se encuentra con Connor. El le pregunta por Oliver, y se molesta porque lo dejo solo. Michaela le pregunta por el bebé, pero el le dice que probablemente está muerto y todo eso es culpa suya por haberle dicho que si a Laurel. thumb|right|250px Annalise alcanza a Jorge y le pide por favor que se detenga. Jorge le dice que no es buena idea. Annalise le dice que sabe que ama a su hija, y le pide que no se lleve a su bebé, porque no podrá sobrevivir a algo como eso. Al mismo tiempo, Laurel le suplica a Frank que la lleve con su bebé, y el sigue intentando tranquilizarla. La enfermera y Frank intentan mantenerla en la cama. Annalise le dice que si hace eso, nunca estará en la vida de Laurel, pero Jorge le responde que no sabe de que habla. Laurel sigue moviéndose y las enfermeras le dan un tranquilizante mientras la atan a la cama. Annalise le dice a todos que el va a lastimar al bebé, pero las enfermeras la detienen mientras Jorge se lleva al bebé. thumb|left|300px Isaac y Frank discuten con Vera sobre la condición médica de Laurel y como el reporte no es válido, sin embargo, no pueden hacer nada porque no encuentran a Annalise. Laurel comienza a despertar y recuerda fragmentos del parto en el elevador; al mismo tiempo, vemos a Annalise en la ducha como la vimos en el flashforward. Una vez que Isaac sale de la habitación y no logra contactar con Annalise, el se encuentra con una mujer en el pasillo. Isaac cree que es Annalise, pero cuando se acerca descubre que es Michaela. Michaela le pregunta si "él" está muerto. Isaac no le responde, y ella se desploma en sus brazos pensando que el bebé esta muerto. FF406.gif FF404.gif Isaac abraza a Michaela mientras ella llora en sus brazos. De repente, Isaac recibe una llamada de "Julie Barden", la cual cuelga. Mientras tanto, vemos a Bonnie del otro lado de la línea. Bonnie sale del elevador, y ve a Oliver en Caplan & Gold. Ella se acerca a él y le pregunta por el disco duro, ya que eso los podría incriminar. Oliver le dice que Laurel lo tiene, pero Bonnie le cuenta lo que le pasó a Laurel. Isaac le explica la situación actual a Michaela, y ella le comenta que Laurel dejo de tomar medicina antidepresiva, algo que seguro usarán en su contra. Connor regresa a Caplan & Gold y con ayuda de Bonnie logra reunirse con Oliver y salir de la escena del crimen. En la habitación del hospital, Frank intenta que Laurel beba un jugo, y luego Annalise llega con ellos. Annalise le promete que recuperarán a su bebé, pero ella le dice que no se lo merece, y que Dominic le advirtió más temprano esa noche. thumb|right|250px Laurel les dice que debió cancelar todo, y que no se merece ser madre de nadie. Annalise solo la mira. En Caplan & Gold, Tegan le explica a Dominic que aunque si hubo un acceso al servidor de Antares, pero nadie borró nada en el servidor. Dominic le dice que necesitará verificar que sea cierto con el técnico. Tegan le dice que Lazlo ya se fue a casa, pero Dominic le dice que se refiere al que estuvo en el tiroteo, y la forza a darle el nombre de Oliver. thumb|left|250px En el hospital, Michaela intenta contactar con la comisaria para hablar con Asher, pero la persona del otro lado de la linea le cuelga. Oliver y Connor llegan y le preguntan por la bolsa de Laurel, pero ella dice que no sabe nada de eso. Por otro lado, vemos a alguien caminar con la bolsa de Laurel, hasta que se revela que es Bonnie, entrando a la habitación de hotel con Frank, Annalise y Laurel. Ella se los da, pero les dice que no está el disco duro. Annalise le pregunta si no lo tomo ella, y Frank dice que el enemigo es Jorge y no Bonnie. Annalise les dice que Jorge no lo tiene, porque por eso se llevo a su nieto: para asegurarse de que no vayan tras él. thumb|right|250px Isaac los interrumpe tocando la puerta, y una vez que está a solas con Annalise le dice que no puede ayudar a Laurel por su historial. Annalise le dice que Laurel no se estaba drogando, y que fue su padre, pero Isaac se siente más preocupado por la sobriedad de Annalise por todo lo que experimento esa noche; una Annalise enfurecida le dice cosas hirientes sobre el suicidio de su hija y se va. Por otro lado, Nate intenta convencer a la detective del caso que no presente cargos contra Asher; Bonnie le dice que Asher es su ex-novio y no pueden presentar cargos contra él porque se desharía de ellos muy fácilmente. thumb|left|250px En el hospital, Asher llega con sus amigos y les dice que no lo van a acusar de asesinato porque Simon sigue con vida. Michaela, Connor y Asher reaccionan como si fueran malas noticias, y Oliver les reclama que son malas personas. En la habitación, Annalise visita a Laurel una vez más, y le muestra una foto de su bebé. Laurel le agradece haber salvado la vida de su bebé, y le dice que sabe como recuperarlo. Por otro lado, vemos a Dominic fuera de Caplan & Gold intentando rastrear a Oliver. Frank llega y lo deja inconsciente golpeándolo en la puerta de su propio auto. Más tarde, vemos que Frank se dirige al hospital para encontrarse con Laurel. En su habitación, Annalise le dice que esa no es la manera de recuperar a su hijo. Frank le pregunta de que hablan, y Laurel le explica que quiere llamar a Dominic. thumb|left|250px En el presente, Frank le dice que Dominic mató a Wes, pero Laurel les dice que él le advirtió la noche anterior sobre su padre y que quiere ser buena persona. Frank le dice que Dominic no los ayudará. Laurel le dice que quiere escucharlo venir de él, pero Annalise comprende a que se refiere Frank... Laurel sigue sin escucharlo realmente, y comienza a llamar a Dominic. Segundos después, el teléfono comienza a sonar y vemos que está en el bolsillo de la chamarra de Frank. Laurel le pide que le diga que no lo hizo, y que no es tan estúpido. Frank solo le dice que él está muerto. thumb|right|250px Oliver regresa a la sala de espera, y Michaela, Connor y Asher le preguntan que a donde fue. le dice que fue a visitar a Simon pero que no lo dejaron entrar, por lo que se siente un poco aliviado, ya que ahora ellos no podrán entrar a "terminar el trabajo". Asher se disculpa por los comentarios que hicieron, y que no piensan eso realmente; Oliver le dice que olvidó quienes son realmente, pero Michaela le dice que ahora es uno de ellos. Oliver le pide que le prometan que no intentará nada, pero todos se sorprenden cuando Annalise llega a verlos. Ella solo los observa a los cuatro y les dice que simplemente nunca aprenden... Wes-FB-409.gif AK-Frank-409.png Mientras los observa, Frank la interrumpe y le pide que la acompañe. Al mismo tiempo, Laurel observa la foto de su hijo desde el teléfono de Annalise, y podemos ver que se siente culpable por haber hecho todo esto. Por otro lado, en la sala del hospital, vemos a Annalise y a Frank alejados de los demás. Frank le dice que revisó el teléfono de Dominic, desde los contactos hasta todos sus archivos, y no encontró nada... excepto algo extraño: un mensaje de voz. Frank reproduce el mensaje de voz para que lo escuche Annalise. El mensaje resulta ser Wes, llamando a su contacto de emergencia, el se encuentra en el taxi justo después de salir de la comisaria y en el mensaje dice "Es Christophe, estoy en problemas, todos podríamos estarlo...". Annalise consternada, observa a Frank algo preocupada y confundida. ---- }} Reparto Principales= Annalise-409.png|Annalise Keating Nate-409.png|Nate Lahey Connor-409.png|Connor Walsh Michaela-409.png|Michaela Pratt Asher-409.png|Asher Millstone Laurel-409.png|Laurel Castillo Oliver-409.png|Oliver Hampton Frank-409.png|Frank Delfino Bonnie-409.png|Bonnie Winterbottom *Viola Davis como Annalise Keating *Billy Brown como Nate Lahey *Jack Falahee como Connor Walsh *Aja Naomi King como Michaela Pratt *Matt McGorry como Asher Millstone *Karla Souza como Laurel Castillo *Conrad Ricamora como Oliver Hampton *Charlie Weber como Frank Delfino *Liza Weil como Bonnie Winterbottom |-| Recurrentes e Invitados= Jorge-409.png|Jorge Castillo Dominic-409.png|Dominic Tegan-409.png|Tegan Price Vera-409.png|Vera Dewitt Simon-409.png|Simon Drake Detective-409.png|Detective Nicholls Aboiye-409.png|Sr. Aboiye Dr.Clark-409.png|Dr. Clark ERdoctor-409.png|Doctor de la Sala de Urgencias Isaac-409.png|Dr. Isaac Roa Wes-409.png|Wes Gibbins *Esai Morales como Jorge Castillo *Nicholas Gonzalez como Dominic *Amirah Vann como Tegan Price *Romy Rosemont como Vera Dewitt *Behzad Dabu como Simon Drake *Kim Hawthorne como Detective Nicholls *Michael James Lazar como Sr. Aboiye *Thomas Anthony Jones como Dr. Clark *Stephen Oyoung como Doctor de la Sala de Urgencias *Jimmy Smits como Dr. Isaac Roa *Alfred Enoch como Wes Gibbins (Solo voz) |-| Personajes Menores= *Actor desconocido como Christopher Castillo *Renee Pezzotta como Gerente del Hotel *Britt Sanborn como Enfermera *Gail Borges como Oficial de Policía *Brad Lee Wind como Oficial Vitelli *Marcus T. Thomas como Enfermera 2 *Aaron Norvell como Oficial de Policía *Janet Song como Paramedico Frases Memorables Notas y Trivia Notas *Este episodio fue visto por 3.80 millones de espectadores. *Esta es la primera vez en la que el episodio de Midseason Premiere no es el décimo episodio de la temporada, ya que se hicieron estos cambios porque durante esta temporada solo se pudieron emitir 8 episodios antes del descanso navideño. *Annalise menciona que el bebé estuvo muerto por unos minutos. *La fecha en el reporte toxicologico es el 22 de abril de 2016, indicando la fecha actual de la serie. *El nombre del hospital en el que está Laurel es St. Edith. *Michaela menciona que Laurel dejo los antidepresivos, como en el episodio Was She Ever Good at Her Job?. Esto es algo que Jorge usa como argumento para quitarle al bebé. *Cuando Dominic le pide información a Tegan, ella se ve claramente intimidada por Jorge Castillo. *El Midseason Premiere anterior, Laurel también estuvo en el hospital por circunstancias diferentes. *Para mantener su aparición secreta, Alfred Enoch no fue acreditado durante el inicio del episodio, pero si al final del episodio. *Por primera vez en la serie, los Flashforwards concluyen durante este episodio, después de haber iniciado durante el episodio pasado. Eventos Importantes *Se revela que Wes es el padre del bebé, y no Frank. *Jorge Castillo toma al bebé de Laurel. *Asher sale de prisión con ayuda de Bonnie y Nate. *Simon sigue con vida. *El Disco Duro desaparece del bolso de Laurel de la escena del crimen. *Frank asesina a Dominic. *Annalise y Frank escuchan el mensaje de voz que envío Wes. Titulo *Cuando Laurel le cuenta a Annalise y a Frank que Dominic le advirtió que su padre lo sabía todo y le pide que tenga cuidado, ella descubre que Dominic finalmente quiere hacer lo correcto y a pesar de haber asesinado a Wes, el puede ayudarlos a recuperar a su hijo. Frank le dice que Dominic no podrá ayudarlos, y aunque Annalise comprende lo que hizo Frank, Laurel llama a Dominic a su teléfono. Después de la reacción de Laurel, Frank le muestra el teléfono de Dominic, diciendo "He's Dead", que se traduce a "Él está muerto". **'" "' – Frank Delfino Música Dangeroue Anamal= "Dangerou Anamal" - Baio |-| Alive in New Light= "Alive in New Light" - IAMX |-| Io Scenic A/B= "Io Scenic A/B" - Sound of Ceres |-| Void and Form= "Void and Form" - Toydrum Trailer thumb|left|330 px thumb|right|330 px Galería Isaac-409.png ERdoctor-409.png Dr.Clark-409.png Aboiye-409.png Detective-409.png Simon-409.png Vera-409.png Jorge-409.png Tegan-409.png Dominic-409.png Bonnie-409.png Frank-409.png Oliver-409.png Laurel-409.png Asher-409.png Michaela-409.png Connor-409.png Nate-409.png Annalise-409.png Wes-FB-409.gif AK-Frank-409.png JustNeverLearn-409.gif Flaurel-409.png YouJustNeverLearn-409.gif FB409-2.gif FB409-1.gif Det-Bonnie-Nate-409.png K3-Oli-409.png BFAL-409.png Dominic-Tegan-409.png Laurel-Dominic-409.png HesGonnaHurtThisBaby-409.gif CM-409.png Michaela-Tegan-409.png Oliver-interrogation-409.png Nate-Oliver-409.png Michaela-interrogation-409.png Crime-Scene-409.png Jorge-entering-hospital-409.png AK-Frank-Vera-409.png AK-Intro-409.gif AK-Frank-bebe-409.png Connor-Michaela-409.png 409.png Christopher-409.png Wes-409.png FF407.gif FF406.gif FF405.gif FF404.gif FF403.gif FF402.gif Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Temporada 4 Categoría:2018 Categoría:Abby Ajayi Categoría:Jet Wilkinson Categoría:Annalise Categoría:Nate Categoría:Connor Categoría:Michaela Categoría:Asher Categoría:Laurel Categoría:Oliver Categoría:Frank Categoría:Bonnie Categoría:Tegan Categoría:Simon Categoría:Isaac Categoría:Jorge Castillo Categoría:Dominic Categoría:Christopher Categoría:Detective Nicholls Categoría:Dr. Clark Categoría:Wes